Duskinoir Gull RR:F
Stone Face: Gull2 The Stone Face depicts Gull, a hybrid between an eagle and a human that resembles freedom. The image on this Stone Face is black on one side and white on the other on a green background representing good and evil. The word "gull" is replaced with a wing. Chrome Wheel: Gull2 This Chrome Wheel looks like or gives the illusion of birds circling each other when it is spinning, and is completely titanium with the words "gull" written all over it in Hebrew. This helps it deflect incoming attacks. Crystal Wheel: Duskinoir This Crystal Wheel is half black on one side and half white on the other and the "crystal" is a mixture of black and green; this wheel has 3 modes activated by the placement of spikes.Duskinoir: When the Crystal Wheel is rigid but looks completely smooth while spinning, this is because of how tiny the spikes around it are in this mode. Wind Mode: This is when the spikes go in all the way to create air pockets that can either create a strong gust of wind to knock the opposing bey off balance or suck in air to increase the bey's stamina of defense capabilities .When this mode is activated the bey stays completely still on the ground but in the air it moves violently and smashes the opposing bey. Blood Mode: When the spikes are fully out causing extreme friction too carry out heavy attack (This mode can easily break a bey when the right conditions are met). Track: R (Reincarnation) This track is the size of the 145 but is entirely titanium with spikes at the top, middle, and bottom that can come back in with ease making this track close to impossible to break. Tip: R:F (Revived Freedom) This Performance Tip is rough causing some friction and is a Titanium Sharp (TS) that can retract in and form a TF or Titanium Flat making this Performance Tip perfect for balance beys. Abilities Freedom Blow: This is when gull changes to a TF making it bash the bey into the air with brute force or just barrage it endlessly, it depends on the gravity of the stadium.It bashes the bey into the air when there is normal to little gravity and it keeps barraging the bey when there is more than normal gravity. Flying Dive: The bey shifts from its TS to TF to TS tip modes rapidly making it get enough air to fly as high as it needs too and comes down at extreme speeds smashing the bey. Free Defense: The bey uses it's titanium pieces to stop in place and any attacks that come by will instantly get reflected. Specail Move: (Bloody Whirlpool) This is when the bey summons a whirlpool of blood that completely covers the arena drowning all opposing beys. Rendering them helpless as the bey strikes them inside the whirlpool. The current grows stronger and stronger smashing the bey with brute force until it is completely flattened then the whirlpool turns into a tornado crushing the beys until nothing is left but the blood of the opposing beast(s). (this alot of the times goes haywire and crushes the beys on Gull's team). Category:Registered